Data reports typically include data which is displayed in the form of a table. There may be instances where the table size is greater than the window size available to display the table on a computer user interface. In some instances, the table may include merged cells in one column or row which may be common in its correspondence to a plurality of cells in other columns or rows. Currently available techniques align the text in merged cells at the top of the merged cells or in the middle of the merged cells irrespective of the scroll bar position. When a user scrolls through the window to view the table, the text in the merged cells may not always be visible next to the corresponding data in cells of the other columns or rows. However, it would be desirable to display the text of the merged cells along with corresponding data in cells from other columns or rows.